Vehicles that operate with one or more electric batteries, and sites, called rental sites, allowing the collection of a rental vehicle or the return of a rented vehicle at the end of rental, are currently known.
However, currently no method or system exists making it possible to protect the rented vehicle or carry out the appropriate actions as soon as possible when an incident occurs while it is being driven. In fact, the user has to rely on his own resources and cannot receive assistance from the operators of the service, who know the vehicle better than he does.
A purpose of the invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a method and a system making it possible to warn a user renting the vehicle and to make all appropriate arrangements when an incident occurs while the vehicle is being driven.